A How To Train Your Kung Fu Thanksgiving
by LandoftheFuture
Summary: A Thanksgiving special for How To Train Your Kung Fu where both of the Dreamworks characters visit each other's thanksgiving feasts in both worlds. They have to prepare to them, however, as the Vikings will have to help the Kung Fu Masters make it. Please leave out some reviews!
1. An Invitation To Berk

**_Hello. Everyone. It's been six days since I completed How To Train Your Kung Fu: Dragon Warriors II and I've decided to do two How To Train Your Kung Fu holiday specials starting with this one known as "A How To Train Your Kung Fu Thanksgiving". I'll be continue it sometime tomorrow and finish it in about five chapters, so until then, enjoy and leave out some reviews, please! :)_**

* * *

_**A How To Train Your Kung Fu Thanksgiving**_

_**Chapter 1: An Invitation To Berk**_

In Berk, home of the Vikings, all of the villagers happily roam the villages with their children while some of them play with each other by dressing up as a turkey and a dragon. While Gobber makes a silver knife to prepare for an upcoming feast in Berk, Hiccup and Astrid are walking down the village.

"Isn't it great, Hiccup?", asked Astrid, "Our own feast in the fall. Lots of meat, vegetables, potatoes that we can eat. Our very own Brigsgiving. Don't you think so?

"Yeah, and it'll be a great day to spend some time for us as a family", said Hiccup, "I wish Po and the others back at China can come and see it. They'll be so thrilled."

Then, Fishlegs, Snotlout, and Tuffnut and Ruffnut appear and are happening to be doing some pranks on each other.

"Um... what are you guys doing?", asked Astrid.

"We're making pranks on each other", said Snotlout, "It's called a Brigsgiving Prank."

"You can make some pranks on a person that you seek", said Ruffnut.

"And lucky for us, we were happening to be seeking each other", said Tuffnut.

"I wouldn't count on it", said Fishlegs, "Besides, what could possible go wrong with this wonderful day to chase people?"

"In your dreams, Fishlegs", said Snotlout, "You wouldn't even catch a fly if you have a chance."

"I'll make you eat those words, Snotlout", said Fishlegs.

"OK, uh... you continue what you were doing", said Hiccup, "Astrid and I are going to see if Dad has prepared the Brigsgiving feast yet. See you later."

Hiccup and Astrid walked far away from the others and went to the dinning room hall. They see Stoick, the leader of the Berk clan, almost finishing preparing the feast.

"Hey, dad", said Hiccup.

"Hi, son", said Stoick, "I'm almost done preparing the feast and if it's all set, every village in Berk will be a lot thrilled than they would imagine."

"I couldn't agree with you more dad", said Hiccup, "We should also save some stuff for Po and the others to eat. Besides, I wonder what kind of feast they're having."

Suddenly, a portal opens and a letter appears.

"There's a letter", said Astrid and when Hiccup picks it up from the ground a few meters from them, he opens it and to his surprise, it happened to be Po's letter to Hiccup.

"It's Po and he sent us a message", said Hiccup, "It says..."

_**Hiccup,**_

**_I wonder if you and the others can come to our Thanksgiving Feast at the Jade Palace. Master Shifu's presenting a festivities presentation to us. Master Ox and Master Croc from Gongmen City are coming here today. Isn't that great? Lord Shen and his wolves will be there and so is the Soothsayer. Also, they're celebrating the day when Master Rhino died in vain when Shen used a cannon on him. That's why I wrote this letter, but it's not just a letter. It's an invitation and it's for you, Astrid, Stoick, Gobber, and the other four guys at Berk. Meet us at my dad's noodle restaurant._**

**_Po, the Dragon Warrior_**

"Po's inviting us to a Thanksgiving Feast", said Astrid, "What's a Thanksgiving Feast, Stoick?"

"It's a holiday where people gather to eat, but not only that", explained Stoick, "It's a time where they spend some time as a family together and be thankful for it. That's why they named it as oppose to Brigsgiving here on Berk."

"I wonder what the others will think", said Hiccup.

"I can't believe it", said Snotlout, "Are you saying that after all this time since we met them, they've decided to invite us to a feast in China for those Gongmen City warriors?"

"Us?", said Tuffnut.

"The only eight people to go to a feast in China?", asked Ruffnut.

"This... is... awesome!", shouted Fishlegs, "I can't believe the Kung Fu Masters are inviting us to a Thanksgiving Feast."

"Same here", said Snotlout, "Maybe it's just for the entertainment or something."

"We can eat some delicious food", said Tuffnut.

"And play Tug O War", said Ruffnut.

"Um, that's not what Thanksgiving is about", said Hiccup, "Dad just said that it's about the time where they gather together as a family so they can be thankful for it. Gobber, if you have a chance to go to a feast besides the ones here on Berk, would you go to a feast in another world with us?"

"Of course I can, Hiccup", said Gobber, "Besides, Stoick and I will make sure that nothing terrible will happen to that feast."

"OK, guys", said Hiccup, "This is it. This is our first time with the Kung Fu Masters on a holiday since we've met them. So, who wants to make this Thanksgiving Feast the time we'll never forget?"

"I do", said Fishlegs.

"So do I", said Snotlout.

"We do too", said Tuffnut & Ruffnut.

"I'm with you, Hiccup", said Astrid.

"I'll be glad to help our friends, son", said Stoick.

"Same here", said Gobber.

"Alright then", said Hiccup, "Let's do it!"

Hiccup takes out the medallion before he closes his eyes. Then, he speaks the language of the Ku Zai before he utters the word, "Jade Palace". The medallion transports the eight Berk people away from the village. Meanwhile, the villagers of Berk read the note that explains their disappearance. It says, "_**Gone for Thanksgiving Feast for the Kung Fu Masters. We'll be back for the Brigsgiving Feast tomorrow with them. Stoick**_." and they understood it after they finished murmuring it already.


	2. Preparing The Thanksgiving Festivities

_**A How To Train Your Kung Fu Thanksgiving**_

_**Chapter 2: Preparing The Thanksgiving Festivities**_

Meanwhile, at the Valley of Peace in China, all of the animal villagers are preparing for the Thanksgiving Festivities for the two Gongmen City warriors Master Ox and Master Croc. Somewhere, in the market place, we see Lord Shen arriving with his wolf soldiers and walking next to Zhong, the wolf leader of the pack.

"Ah, isn't this exciting, Zhong?", asked Shen, "The Thanksgiving Festivities for Gongmen City's finest warriors?"

"Beyond exciting", said Zhong, "I can't wait to see Po and the other Kung Fu Masters fight those two. Let's go see what the panda's up too, shall we?"

"Indeed, Zhong", said Shen, "Indeed."

Meanwhile, inside the Jade Palace, Po, the Dragon Warrior, and Shifu, Po's mentor, are watching the workers of the palace finishing the decorations for the festivities.

"This is gonna be beyond awesome", said Po.

"Anything aside from awesome, Po", said Shifu, "The festivities mean a lot to Gongmen City's finest warriors and to all of us as well. It's been a long time since..."

"Yeah, I know", said Po and weighs his head in sorrow, "If only Master Rhino were here to see this..."

"I'm sure he would've, Po", said Shifu, " And as long as the three events are prepared, we will be expecting Master Ox's and Master Croc's arrival very soon. Po, there's one thing that I would like for you to do. Go to the Furious Five and tell them to dress themselves for the show. They might want to entertain the children for quite some time."

"Thank you, Shifu", said Po and ran off to the Furious Five's rooms where they see the Furious Five relaxing, "Hey, guys. You won't believe this, but Shifu wants you to entertain the children for a show. And uh... I've sent Hiccup a message, by the way."

"Hiccup's coming here?", asked Viper.

"Are the other vikings coming as well?", asked Mantis.

"Or is it just Hiccup?", asked Monkey.

"Well, I bet it'll be Hiccup, Astrid, Stoick, Gobber, and others", said Po, "I hope they'll be here."

"If they do come here, what do you think we should do?", asked Crane, "Would we... I don't know... may some Chinese Chess?"

"We're not sure, Crane, but I think it'll be a lot of fun hanging out with Fishlegs and Snotlout", said Mantis, "When they get here, I'm gonna sneak up on them and freak them out, then pretend it's a joke. Ha ha ha ha ha!"

"That'll be the day", said Tigress, "I think I'm looking forward to see what Astrid would be doing."

Just then, Tai Lung appears and spoke.

"What seems to be the commotion about?", asked Tai Lung.

"Po sent Hiccup a message about the Thanksgiving Festivities in the Valley of Peace", said Mantis.

"Mantis, I was suppose to tell him that", said Po.

"Well, why didn't you say it sooner?", asked Mantis.

"It's alright", said Tai Lung, "Anyway, what would you be looking forward to, Dragon Warrior?"

"Well, Let's just say Hiccup and I are gonna use Toothless to lit the fire on the candles", said Po, "What would you be looking forward to, Tai?"

"I'll be helping Lord Shen and the two Kung Fu Masters of Gongmen City prepare for the events", said Tai Lung, "Oh, speaking of which, I have to run or else I'll be late."

The snow leopard then runs off while Po and the others prepare to help finish the decorations with the Berk Vikings. Meanwhile, we see Hiccup and the others arriving to the Jade Palace thanks to the medallion and the villagers quickly spotted them.

"It's the Vikings from Berk", said the pig villager and everyone clapped in applause for their arrival. As the vikings walked passed them without any hesitation, Astrid smiles at the villagers before she kept up with the others.

Later, they arrived at the Jade Palace after they climbed the thousand steps, tired and needed some water.

"I'm getting tired of climbing up these stairs", said Snotlout.

"Speak for yourself", said Fishlegs, taking a few more breaths.

"Come on, fellows", said Hiccup after Toothless flew him to the top of the palace along with Stormfly, who also carries Astrid to the top as well.

"Let's go", said Astrid and later, we see the vikings enter the palace when Shifu and the Furious Five arrive.

"Vikings, it is good to see you arrive at the right time", said Shifu.

"We knew you were expected to be here", said Tigress.

"Thanks to Po here", said Viper and she turned to Po.

"Ah, it was nothing, really", said Po.

"What exactly do you want us to help you on this Thanksgiving business here?", asked Hiccup.

"I think it's a job for your friends and the Furious Five", said Shifu and before he would walk towards Po and Tai Lung, Lord Shen arrives at the palace when he walked towards Hiccup.

"Hiccup, it's good to see you at the right time", said Shen, "What a magnificent suit you're wearing. It makes you feel brave and courageous."

"Thanks, Shen", said Hiccup, "As you were saying, Shifu?"

"I'm appointing you, Po, and Tai Lung to handle the festivities for the Kung Fu Masters", said Shifu, "The rest of you can help prepare the turkey as long as it's cooked. Now, do your duty and do not let me down."

"Yes, master", said the Furious Five and bowed respectfully before the two groups walked out of the palace.

"And good luck to you three and never let anything get in our way", said Shifu.

"We promise, Shifu", said Hiccup and he, Po, and Tai Lung bowed respectfully before they walked out of the palace to see the festivities carnival being prepared for them to make.

"Let's get started, guys", said Hiccup, "I'll handle the drapes. Po, you handle the signs, and Tai Lung, you prepare the weapons for the event.

"Right-o", said Tai Lung and the snow leopard ran towards the weapons before he starts to prepare them offscreen. While Po went toward the event signs, he takes out the black paint and a brush before he paints the words on them.

Meanwhile, we see the Furious Five and the other Berk teenagers stuffing the turkey with Chinese noodles and spring rolls.

"You're putting this turkey with that kind of Chinese food", said Astrid, "It's great."

"It'll be fabulous", said Fishlegs, "What else should we add?"

"We need some Soy sauce", said Monkey and Crane and Mantis quickly got the soy sauce before they squirted all over the turkey.

Later, they happened to be finished with the Turkey.

"Well, it's all set", said Snotlout.

"Now, we wait until the others are done preparing the festivities", said Tigress.

Meanwhile, Po, Hiccup, & Tai Lung have finished the festivities and they walked towards Shifu, who seems to be very impressed at the hard work they've put into it.

"This is magnificent", said Shifu, "We will start the festivities in about an hour. You have enough time to prepare to dress yourselves."

"Yes, Master", said Po.

Later, the two groups along with Po, Hiccup, & Tai Lung, dressing in their Thanksgiving outfits before they finished in about ten minutes.

"You Vikings look great in those outfits", said Viper.

"Thank you, Viper, and the same goes for you Five", said Astrid, "Especially Po. I think he looks kind of cute in his outfit."

"Oh, thanks, Astrid", said Po and blushed and the others laughed happily.

"Now, we have to get back to the festivities fast before it starts", said Hiccup.

Later, as all of the villagers are seated to their chairs, we see the two groups watching them wait patiently for Master Ox, and Master Croc to arrive here. Nearly two minutes, they've arrived and walked towards the two groups.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, Furious Five", said Master Ox.

"We've never forgotten the day your panda saved all of Gongmen City from Shen's reign", said Master Croc.

"Master Ox and Master Croc, we like to present you the Vikings from Berk", said Shifu and introduced the Berk Vikings.

"It's a pleasure to meet you for the first time, Vikings", said Master Croc.

"We are honored to meet you in China", said Master Ox.

"Same here", said Astrid.

"I don't know if you've heard of me before, sir, but I'm Hiccup", said Hiccup.

"Yes, we have heard of you once", said Master Ox.

"Wait, you have?", asked Hiccup.

"Of course", said Master Croc, "The Dragon Warrior sent us a message that if you come here to China, he would want us to meet you. Especially in the day of this Thanksgiving festival."

"Po sent you a message before he sent me one too?", asked Hiccup and turned to Po, "Why didn't you tell me this, Po?'

"I didn't want you to worry", said Po, "I thought that if the two masters of Gongmen City would meet you, it'd be awesome and it did."

"It's alright, Po", said Stoick, "We understand. Anyway, I'm his father, Stoick the Vast and it's a honor to meet you two."

"Our pleasure, Stoick", said Master Ox, "Now, we have to prepare ourselves. Lord Shen is bound to make an announcement for the three events in this festival.

Later, Lord Shen arrives and makes an announcement to the villagers.

"Citizens of Gongmen City", said Lord Shen, "As ruler of Gongmen City, I would like to present the Thanksgiving Festival Event. Starting with three events, two of the greatest masters, Croc and Ox are facing off in these challenges. When the three events are finished, if any, the last thing before we begin our Thanksgiving Feast is the show given by the Furious Five."

"We will show it right after the events are finished", announced Shifu, "So, to those out there, we want you to wish them good luck on their attempts."

The citizens of the Valley of Peace cheered in applause as did the two groups. Hiccup thought, "_Could these two really handle these events_?"

That question will be answered very soon.

* * *

_**That is Chapter 2 of the Thanksgiving Special. I'll do what I can to finish it before Thanksgiving ends, so enjoy! :)**_


	3. The Thanksgiving Events

_**A How To Train Your Kung Fu Thanksgiving**_

_**Chapter 3: The Thanksgiving Events**_

"The first round of the event is the Fight of Death", said Shifu, "The masters must avoid the arrows tied to those bows while they fight against the enemy dummies. Good luck to you, Master Croc and Master Ox."

The first round of the tournament was for the masters to avoid the arrows being shot from the bow while they fight against the dummies. Later, it turns out that the two masters easily took care of it and it ends the first round.

"The second round of the event is the wheel of fire", said Lord Shen and when the two masters enter the wheel, fire began to spread all around them, "The two masters must resist the hot metal that is staining on their skin. Good luck to you, dear masters."

"Um, Shen, don't you think that's kind of... cruel?", asked Zhong.

"No need to worry, Zhong", said Lord Shen, "It might sting them for quite a while."

Master Croc failed to resist the steaming boiling hot metal wheel, but Master Ox managed to jump a few feet into the air and kicked the wheel, thus causing the door to open, allowing them to escape. The audience cheered in delight.

"Looks like plan didn't go out as planned, huh, Shen?", asked Po.

"Well, of course it didn't go out as planned, panda", said Lord Shen.

"The third and final event is called the Dragon Warrior technique", announced Shifu, "When the two masters fight against Po and Tai Lung, two of the finest Dragon Warriors in history, they will test their endurance, stamina, and patience. Po, Tai Lung, you're up."

Po and Tai Lung walked towards the two masters of Gongmen City before they spoke to one another.

"We have been waiting for this for a long time, Dragon Warrior", said Master Ox.

"Same here", said Po.

"I've heard you tried to destroy this beautiful village", said Master Croc, "Looks like there won't be anything else to destroy after I defeat you with my endurance."

"Don't press your luck, Croc", said Tai Lung, "I've changed for the better good for my friends. Especially Tigress. If only I give anything to make sure she still loves me for who I am when I use my patience against you."

"We shall see, Dragon Warrior", said Master Croc.

"Very soon", said Master Ox.

Then, after ten seconds of silence, the four masters fought against each other, leaving the two groups in an intense shock while Hiccup resisted.

"Go for it, Po", whispered Hiccup.

Po fought against Master Ox in the left side near the stage while Master Croc fought against Tai Lung near the first round that they've succeeded. Master Ox had the advantage, but Po uses a cart full of radishes to defend himself. When he kept him distracted, he uses his belly to knock Master Ox, but the Ox kung fu master resisted that direct attack. When Ox prepares to strike him, however, the panda uses his double-kick on the warrior, sending him flying backwards. Meanwhile, Croc is about to finish off Tai Lung when suddenly, the snow leopard blocked his attack and uses his fist to hit him in the chest. He then paralyzes him for a moment, then waited until Croc resisted the paralysis when he felt that his leg is a bit too bruised for him to carry on.

"You are a worthy opponent, Tai Lung", said Master Croc.

"It is my honor to greet you, Master Croc", said Tai Lung and helps the crocodile kung fu master up.

"Looks like the two masters have accepted the Dragon Warriors' victory", said Shifu, "and it concludes the three events. All of you will be at the table at the dinner room near the kitchen after the show is over. The Furious Five will be entertaining you for a while."

Then, as the Furious Five began to entertain the audience by doing their kung fu in an acrobatic-style, we see Po and Hiccup walking with Toothless.

"So, Hiccup, what kind of Thanksgiving dinner do you guys have?", asked Po.

"To be honest with you, Po, we don't know what a Thanksgiving is, but we do have a name for that word", said Hiccup.

"What word is it?", asked Po.

"Brigsgiving", said Hiccup, "Yeah, I know. It's a bit silly, but it explains that we get together in Berk and share our food with others. We didn't know what a Thanksgiving is until Dad told us."

"Brigsgiving", said Po, "That's a nice name. Do you think I can come with you and see what it looks like. Your festival, I mean."

"Well, of course, if you bring the others with you", said Hiccup.

"It's a deal", said Po and the two shook hands while the show ended for nearly two minutes, causing the audience to cheer in applause.

* * *

_**Sorry for making this completely shorter than the previous chapter. I just wanted to kill some time left. Gotta get some sleep now! *yawns***_


	4. A Kung Fu Thanksgiving Feast

_**A How To Train Your Kung Fu Thanksgiving**_

_**Chapter 4: A Kung Fu Thanksgiving Feast**_

Later that evening, the two groups prepared themselves to eat the turkey for nearly a moment when Shifu and Shen make an announcement.

"Citizens of the Valley of Peace, we would like to make an announcement", said Shifu.

"Before we eat the feast, we would like to say that...", said Lord Shen, "It is an honor to be here to greet those two masters for their epic heroic escapade through those three events. And uh... one more thing, we would like to say our thanks to our lords from the Viking world and here in China for friendship and it's the only thing that matters.

"We thank the lord for this wonderful friendship we made with the Berk vikings", said Shifu, "and for this wonderful feast we're offering them from us. Amen."

"Amen", said all of the three groups before they finally starting to eat the Turkey.

Meanwhile, the vikings and the kung fu masters are eating half of the turkey before they gave the other half to the villagers. Stoick and Gobber watch them happily before they spoke.

"Isn't it fabulous, Gobber?", asked Stoick.

"Fabulous indeed, Stoick", said Gobber, "This is the best day of our lives so far."

Later, the two groups are finally stuffed at the leftovers they had, causing them to rest for nearly a few minutes before they spoke.

"Isn't this the greatest thing you've ever tasted?", asked Mantis, "I bet my parents are here to see this delicious chicken-breasted turkey."

"This is amazing", said Viper, "I can't believe I've spent my life staying here to eat this wonderful feast. I wish my father would've been here to see this."

"Same here", said Monkey, "Do you think so, Crane?"

"Of course I do", said Crane, "Everyone else?"

"Yeah", said the others.

"This is the best meat I've ever tasted", said Fishlegs, "I'd give anything to eat the rest of that stuff again, but..."

"Silly Fishlegs", said Astrid, "You're husky, remember?"

"Oh, yeah of course", said Fishlegs.

"This is the greatest day we ever had, I will admit", said Snotlout.

"That was awesome", said Tuffnut.

"Same here", said Ruffnut.

"Your Chinese Thanksgiving feast is great, Po", said Hiccup, "Which reminds me. Everyone, Po would like to say something. Go ahead, Dragon Warrior."

"OK, um...", said Po, "Citizens of the Valley of Peace, I know all of us are thrilled by the events and ate this wonderful turkey, but there's another place where we can spend some time with as a family. The Berk Vikings have invited us to Berk to eat their Brigsgiving Feast with them. What do you say, everyone?"

The audience cheers in applause as Po turns to Hiccup.

"We'll spend the night here in the Jade Palace, Po", said Hiccup, "We need to save our energy for tomorrow. Is that alright with you, Shifu?"

"You're right", said Shifu, "It's decided."

* * *

_**Sorry for making this chapter completely shorter. I didn't have enough time. I'll finish this chapter sometime tomorrow before November ends with a much longer chapter. I promise you. Enjoy! :)**_


	5. A Kung Fu Brigsgiving Feast

_**A How To Train Your Kung Fu Thanksgiving**_

_**Chapter 5: A Kung Fu Brigsgiving Feast**_

The next day, the two groups transported themselves to Berk and in the afternoon, they prepared the Brigsgiving Feast for the Kung Fu Masters for nearly an hour.

"Wait until they see this", said Astrid.

"Yes, they will, Astrid", said Hiccup.

Later, the Kung Fu Masters and the Valley of Peace villagers are waiting patiently with the villagers on Berk when suddenly, Fishlegs and the others arrived before Stoick makes an announcement.

"Citizens of Berk and the Valley of Peace, the Brigsgiving is ready to begin", said Stoick, "Let us count to thirty seconds to reveal the Brigsgiving meat."

"Everyone, let's do this!", exclaimed Po, "Thirty!"

"Twenty-Nine", exclaimed the villagers, "Twenty-Eight, Twenty-Seven, Twenty-Six, Twenty-Five, Twenty-Four, Twenty-Three, Twenty-Two, Twenty-One, Twenty!"

"Nineteen, Eighteen, Seventeen, Sixteen, Fifteen, Fourteen, Thirteen, Twelve, Eleven, Ten", exclaimed the Kung Fu Masters.

"_**NINE, EIGHT, SEVEN, SIX**_", said all of the people in Berk and China.

_**FIVE!**_

_**FOUR!**_

_**THREE!**_

_**TWO!**_

_**ONE!**_

Then, the villagers shouted, "HAPPY BRIGSGIVING!" and the two groups revealed the Brigsgiving Meat for them to share with their villagers.

"Let's celebrate!", said Stoick, "To the Great Hall."

Later, at the Great Hall, the villagers of China and Berk celebrated their Brigsgiving while the children are playing with the bunnies and piglets. Some of the folksmen are chattering with the goats and pigs before an announcement would be made in a moment. Hiccup and Po are simply enjoying the laughter and conversations their people are having.

"Hiccup, this Brigsgiving is great", said Po, "I wish we could do this again sometime next year. Or maybe two more years."

"A year's good enough for me", said Hiccup, "Po, the reason why I wanted you to come here to Berk to celebrate this feast is because it's a two-year anniversary. It shows the time we met you guys for the very first time."

"He's right, Po", said Astrid, "If it hadn't been for you, we'd never would've saved the Valley of Peace from Hushia."

"Besides, it's great that we had to train you our dragons even though you were too heavy for Toothless", said Fishlegs.

"Yep", said Snotlout, "There's nothing more cooler than you guys."

"We'll always be there for you no matter what else happens to us", said Ruffnut, "Do you think so, Tuffnut?"

"Of course I do", said Tuffnut, "Quit lecturing me."

"I'm not", said Ruffnut, "Just saying."

"Thanks, guys", said Po, "I have something to say to you too, Hiccup. You've always been there for me since we defeated the Dark together. As long as you have something inside here, we'll never be alone except I still have the Furious Five, my dad, and Shifu. Speaking of Shifu, I haven't spoken to him since yesterday. Do you think I can, uh...?"

"Of course, Po", said Hiccup, "Toothless, keep an eye out on the others for us."

Toothless did what he told him and the two walked towards Shifu before they spoke to him.

"Shifu", said Po, "There's something I have to say. When I first met you, I thought that this world was just unfair, but when I made things right because of my dad, I helped change the world."

"I'm glad you did, Po", said Shifu, "From now on, I will try and control my disciplining when we get back to the Jade Palace."

"Good idea", said Hiccup.

"And Hiccup, thank you for putting up this magnificent feast for the both of us", said Shifu.

"It's my pleasure, Shifu", said Hiccup, "Besides, we're a family and we never get left behind."

The three hugged each other while the two groups along with the villagers laughed before they clapped happily before the screen fades to black. Then, Hiccup appears and spoke to the audience.

"Happy Thanksgiving, everyone, and to all a good love", said Hiccup and the screen fades to black again.

_**THE END**_


End file.
